NEVER NEVER GIVE UP
by iraiueok102
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! / KYUMIN / GS / "hahaha… Minnie, obatnya tak sebesar sepatumu. Kenapa kau meneguk airnya satu gelas penuh? Hahaha… ." / Sungmin mengelap sudut bibirnya yang basah karena air. "diam, Kyunie! Kalau dokter lain tahu, aku malu!" omelnya. / Refleks, Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin. "aigoo… ini yang membuatku tak pernah berhenti mengejarmu, Minnie."
1. 1st Challenge

**- NEVER NEVER GIVE UP****! -**

** story by : iraiueok  
**

* * *

**Cast :**

**KYUMIN pairing | Super Junior M **(Minho as Support Cast)**  
**

**Genre :**

**Friendship, Comedy, & Romance**

**(Genderswitch)**

**T**

**PS :**

aku gak tau kenapa, tiba2 FF ini "ngilang" dari story line. Aku coba re-post ya... ada peng-editan sedikit lah.

**INGET!**

Ini Fanfiction, gimana isinya, jalan cerita, dan penokohannya, terserah saya, ya… _**Peace, Love, and Ghaul**_ XD

* * *

**-CHAPTER 1-**

**1st Challenge**

_Pip._

Tombol sensor yang menempel di daun pintu yang semula berwarna merah, kini berubah menjadi warna biru. Tanpa perintah apapun, pintu yang di buat secara otomatis tersebut, mulai terbuka, bergeser ke arah kanan.

"Haahh… ."

Hembusan nafas yang terdengar berat itu, keluar begitu saja dari mulut pria berseragam biru, saat pintu telah terbuka lebar. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, tiap kali dirinya datang ke kantor dan menjejakkan kedua kakinya di ruangan tempat ia bekerja, ruang **8F** yang letaknya berada di lantai 8, selalu saja berhasil mengundang darah tingginya untuk naik ke permukaan. Entah kenapa, manajernya mempercayakan dirinya untuk bekerja di ruangan ini. Ruangan yang seharusnya terlihat rapi, hampir tak pernah tidak ada sampah di dalamnya. Itu artinya? Ya, ruangan **8F** ini tak pernah sepi dari sampah. Seperti pagi ini, sobekkan kertas, gulungan kertas yang penuh dengan coretan tak jelas, dan bekas bungkus roti, berserakkan dengan bebas di sana. Dirinya hafal betul siapa yang hobi berbuat seperti ini.

"sabar." ucapnya damai sambil mengelus dadanya pelan.

Dengan langkah sedikit malas, mau tak mau, ia memulai pekerjaannya pagi ini dengan memungut sampah tadi satu per satu, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tong sampah. Mungkin, setelah selesai dengan sampah, baru ia mulai membersihkan debu-debu dari peralatan kantor yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Aneh, memang, mengingat tong sampah sudah tersedia di setiap ruangan, masih saja para karyawan berbuat semaunya.

"mereka memang tampan." ujarnya saat kembali memungut gulungan kertas di bawah meja yang letaknya berdekatan dengan jendela. Langkahnya kembali mendekati tong sampah, kaki kanannya menginjak pedal pembuka tutup tong sampah.

"tapi, bodoh." Lanjutnya setelah sampah yang di pungutnya berhasil lolos ke dalamnya.

"boleh ku tahu, siapa yang bodoh, Minho_-ah_?"

Kedua matanya terbuka lebar dan degup jantungnya di rasa sangat cepat. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dengan sangat erat, sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau ada orang di belakangnya mendengar umpatan-umpatan yang sedikit kasar dari mulutnya. _Tamat sudah riwayatmu pagi ini, Minho!_, batinnya.

Berharap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, pria berseragam biru tadi, menoleh ke arah pintu, memasang wajah datarnya. "ah, _Noona_? Kau," ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"ini baru jam enam kurang. _Noona_ tidak lupa, kan kalau jam masuk kantor belum berubah?" ada perasaan lega dalam dirinya, karena orang yang datang, bukan orang yang di bicarakannya barusan. Melainkan, orang yang sangat ia kagumi di ruang **8F**.

"_waeyo_? Kau melarangku untuk datang pagi ke kantorku sendiri? Kau mau mengusirku, Minho_-ah_?" ujar wanita tadi sedikit bercanda sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Helm berwarna pink dengan motif totol-totol sapi, masih melekat di kepalanya. Ah, melihat caranya berpakaian serta helm pink di kepalanya, pria berseragam biru, Minho, bisa menyimpulkan kalau _noona_ _kesayangannya _ini, mengendarai sepeda motor untuk sampai ke kantor. Meskipun mendapat julukan _**'Princess of Swing'**_, julukan untuk wanita pintar, cantik, dan menginspirasi yang di buat oleh para karyawan di _**Swing Corporation**_ ini, wanita yang memakai jaket dan celana panjang tebal berwarna hitam, serta helm pink miliknya tadi, tetap terlihat cantik dan tetap modis.

Langkahnya terlihat agak kerepotan, mengingat barang-barang yang di bawanya tidaklah sedikit. Tanpa di minta, Minho berlari kecil ke arahnya, "biar ku bantu, _Noona._" Tawarnya. wanita itu menyerahkan sebagian barang bawaannya pada Minho.

"_Gomawo._"

"ah, _ne._ Ini juga tugasku, selain membersihkan dan merapikan ruangan kerja kalian." jelasnya.

"ah, tumben sekali _noona_ datang sepagi ini? Dan… barang yang di bawa _noona _juga lebih banyak dari biasanya." Tanya Minho saat mereka berdua sampai di meja kerja wanita tadi.

Sebelum menjawab rasa penasaran Minho, wanita tersebut meraih pengait helm yang masih setia melekat di kepalanya.

'_klik'_, tanda pengait helm mulai terlepas. Perlahan kedua tangannya melepas, mengangkat, dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "siang nanti, kelompokku presentasi. Dan masalah besarnya adalah… salah satu orang di kelompokku belum mengumpulkan tugas bagiannya. Jadi, aku datang sepagi ini untuk menagihnya. Kau sudah mengerti, kan, Minho_-ah_?" Minho mengangguk dalam setelah mendengar penjelasan dari wanita di hadapannya.

"Dan ku pastikan kau belum sarapan, kan?" tebaknya. "ini, ambil." Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya yang berisi satu kotak bekal makanan berwarna hijau muda ukuran sedang pada Minho.

"tidak usah. Itu punya _noona_, _Noona_ datang sepagi ini pasti belum sarapan juga, kan?" tolak Minho halus.

"Ini," wanita tadi memperlihatkan tas jinjing kecil yang di dalamnya berisi beberapa tumpukan kotak bekal. "kau lihat sendiri? Aku sengaja membawa banyak bekal hari ini. Dan tidak ada penolakkan lagi, kau harus sarapan bersama denganku, di sini. Lagipula, tadi kau sudah membantuku. _Ara_?!" suruhnya.

Karena tidak mau membuat _noona_-nya kecewa, Minho menerima bekal pemberian wanita tersebut dengan senang hati. Jarang-jarang ia sarapan pagi bersama dengan wanita yang mempunyai gelar _'__**Princess of Swing'**_ di tempat kerjanya, yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak perempuannya sendiri.

"_Gomawo…_ Sungmin _noona_." Minho membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat.

"_aniyo,_ Minho_-ah._ Tidak perlu se-formal itu padaku. Kau itu sudah ku anggap seperti adikku." Wanita bernama Sungmin tersebut mengacak rambut Minho pelan.

"_aigoo… aigoo_, mataku yang tak berdosa ini harus melihat adegan mesra dari kalian sepagi ini. _Aigooya…_ ." sosok pria bertubuh tinggi dengan tas kantor yang ia slempangkan di pundak kirinya, berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Sungmin dan Minho berada. Sungmin menghela nafasnya berat, sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Sementara Minho, Minho yang masih berdiri di dekat meja kerja Sungmin, menatapnya tak suka.

Pria tadi berjalan menuju meja kerjanya yang berada di belakang meja kerja Sungmin. Setelah menaruh tasnya, pria tinggi tadi memutuskan untuk mendekati Sungmin. "apa ini? Kalian mengadakan sarapan romantis di sini? Tidak boleh! Aku tidak mengizinkannya." Larangnya.

Sungmin tidak peduli akan tingkah aneh teman kerjanya yang melarang dirinya untuk sarapan, dengan seenaknya, tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia melanjutkan mengeluarkan bekalnya dari dalam tas jinjing tadi, dan membukanya satu per satu.

"Minho_-ah_, kau bisa menarik kursi milik Henry dan sarapan di sini. Jangan menolak!" Dengan segera, Minho menuruti perintah Sungmin. Ia menarik kursi milik Henry yang memang berada di depan meja kerja _noona_-nya untuk dekat dengan Sungmin, duduk di sana, dan mulai membuka kotak bekal pemberian Sungmin. Sungmin juga seperti itu, ia menarik kursinya ke belakang, duduk di sana, dan mengambil dua pasang sumpit. Tentu saja, untuknya dan untuk Minho. Pria yang mengomel tadi? Entah kenapa ia berhenti mengomel setelah Sungmin membuka kotak bekalnya satu per satu di hadapannya. Tubuhnya masih betah berdiam diri di sana.

Sadar pria itu masih berdiri di dekatnya, Sungmin meliriknya dengan ekor matanya. "kenapa masih di sini? Bukannya tadi kau melarang kami untuk sarapan?"

_Kreuukkk…_

Sungmin dan Minho menahan tawanya, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Tidak sengaja, perut pria _'bawel'_ tadi berbunyi. Sangat jelas, pria tersebut ikut merasakan lapar karena melihat hidangan di depannya. _**Bullgogi**__, __**Japchae**__, __**dadar gulung**__, _dan juga… tak ketinggalan _**sup rumput laut**_. Bukankah itu makanan kesukaannya? Ah, kenapa Sungmin membuat menu sarapan dengan makanan kesukaannya seperti ini? Tentu saja, ia tidak bisa menahan lezatnya makanan tadi di mulutnya. Perlahan, ia menelan salivanya dengan pelan tapi, berat.

_Kreuukkk…_

Lagi-lagi, Sungmin dan Minho menahan tawa mereka. Sungmin merasa, dirinya berhasil membuat pria perusuh tersebut berhenti mengomel. "tarik kursimu kesini," suruh Sungmin. "kau bisa ikut sarapan bersama kami. Aku masih ada persediaan nasi."

"**_JINJJA_?**" sadar dengan teriakannya, pria itu segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ah, kenapa ia merasa senang seperti ini?! Sangat langka Sungmin mengajaknya makan bersama. Biasanya, Sungmin selalu menyuruhnya untuk membeli makanan sendiri di kantin.

"_cih,_ terlihat senang sekali." Cibir Sungmin.

Tanpa pikir panjang, pria tadi menarik kursi miliknya dan duduk di sana. Tapi, raut wajahnya terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Minho yang duduk tepat di samping Sungmin. "_ya_, Minho_-ah_, kita tukar posisi. Kau disini, aku disana." Pria tersebut menatap Minho tajam, seperti mengancamnya.

"_y-ye, Hyungnim._" Sungmin melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan gelagat mereka berdua. Ingin bertanya tapi, rasa laparnya menepisnya, memilih untuk menyumpitkan _**japchae**_ke dalam mulutnya.

Setelah mendapatkan posisi nyamannya, pria tadi segera menyantap _**bullgogi **_buatan Sungmin. Tidak langsung mengunyahnya, ia menahannya di dalam mulut sejenak. Merasakan masakan yang di ciptakan oleh seorang Lee Sungmin. Ia menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang duduk tepat di samping kanannya.

Sungmin menyadari tatapan pria tadi ke arahnya. "_wae_? Tidak enak?" pria tadi menggelengkan kepalanya lamban.

Masakan Sungmin membuat dirinya seperti terhipnotis. "kalau tidak enak, kau bisa menaruh sumpitmu, pergi dari sini, dan membeli sarapan di luar." Ucap Sungmin datar, ia tak mau repot mengurusi orang di sampingnya.

"Minho_-ah_, ayo makan lagi. Kalau perlu, kau bisa menghabiskan semuanya." Ajak Sungmin sambil tersenyum ke arah Minho.

"**menikahlah denganku**," ucapan konyol tersebut lolos begitu saja dari mulut pria tadi.

Sungmin yang tengah menyendokkan sendoknya ke kotak sup rumput laut, berhenti begitu saja saat mendengar ucapan yang di rasanya sangat tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana dengan Minho? Sumpitnya berhenti tepat di mulutnya saat hendak menyuapkan nasi.

"Lee Sungmin." Lanjut pria tadi.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_." Bisik Minho sedikit tak percaya.

* * *

Sungmin berjalan dari arah pintu toilet wanita. Setelah insiden sarapan tadi, Sungmin segera ke toilet untuk mengganti pakaian serba tebalnya dengan pakaian kantor yang ia bawa dari rumah. Kemeja putih yang di hiasi renda merah maroon di sekitar kedua lengan dan lehernya, serta rok selutut yang warnanya senada dengan renda di kemejanya, semakin memperlihatkan sisi modisnya. Belum lagi, separuh rambut hitam panjang miliknya, ia jepit di bagian atas. Sisanya, ia biarkan tergerai dengan bebas. Cantik dan modis. Tidak salah kalau ia di nobatkan sebagai **'**_**Princess of Swing'**_ di _**Swing Corporation**_**.**

Langkahnya mulai mendekati pintu ruangan dimana dirinya bekerja. Mata besarnya menangkap sosok wanita berkacamata, sahabatnya… Ryeowook, tengah sibuk mengeluarkan lembaran-lembaran kertas dari dalam tasnya. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"_Eoh,_ kau sudah datang ya? Aku melihat tasmu di meja tapi, aku tidak melihatmu. Ku kira, kau tertidur lagi di _pantry_." Sungmin terkekeh dengan sindiran Ryeowook yang jelas untuknya.

"itu dua hari yang lalu, Wookie_-ah._" Sungmin biasa memanggil Ryeowook seperti itu. _'Wookie'_. Ia meraih tas ranselnya untuk menaruh pakaian tebalnya tadi. Ia mengambil tas jinjing kecil yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di kolong mejanya, dan berjalan mendekati sahabatnya itu.

"hijau? Tumben sekali. Warna _pink_ yang sering kau bawa, kemana?" tanya Ryeowook saat menerima sebuah tas jinjing kecil dari Sungmin. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "aku tidak tahu, Wookie_-ah_. Dua hari yang lalu, sebelum aku pulang, aku menaruhnya di atas meja, karena ku tinggal ke toilet sebentar. Setelah dari toilet, tas jinjing itu hilang." Raut sedihnya mulai muncul.

"sudah tanya ke Minho?"

Sungmin mengangguk lemah. "sudah. Aku juga sudah bertanya pada Zhoumi. Selepas kau pulang, hanya ada aku dan Zhoumi di ruangan ini." Ryeowook ikut mengangguk.

"kau sudah yakin di ruangan ini tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi?" tanya Ryeowook untuk memastikan Sungmin.

"aku yakin." Jawab Sungmin dengan tegas dan pasti.

"siapa yang kehilangan barang?"

Sungmin dan Ryeowook menoleh ke asal suara. Di lihatnya Kyuhyun tengah kerepotan membawa tumpukkan kertas yang ia terima dari ruang **7F**, ruangan yang bersebrangan dengan ruangannya.

"Oh, itu, Sungmin kehilangan tas jinjing serta isinya-"

"kotak bekal yang bentuknya mirip dengan kotak makanan anak kecil, maksudmu?" potong Kyuhyun. Dari logat bicaranya, ia terdengar sedikit menyindir. Lagi, Sungmin tak peduli untuk menanggapi tingkahnya yang memang aneh.

"Kyuhyun_-ssi_..." Sela Ryeowook sambil melirik Sungmin tak enak. Sungmin masih berdiam diri.

"mungkin… mungkin karena Sungmin sedikit pelit, tidak mau berbagi bekalnya dengan orang lain, jadi si pelaku mengambilnya."

Ryeowook terlihat menimbang-nimbang pernyataan Kyuhyun. Ia merasa, pernyataan Kyuhyun ada benarnya juga. Tapi, pelit? Apa? Sungmin pelit? Oh, tidak mungkin. Sungmin terkenal dengan sifat loyalnya. Ia mau berbagi dengan siapa saja tanpa melihat derajat atau pangkat seseorang. Ryeowook saksi hidupnya.

"aku? Pelit?" Sungmin menunjuk dirinya dengan telunjuknya.

"Sungmin tidak sepelit itu, Kyuhyun_-ssi_. Aku tahu betul bagaimana Sungmin." Bela Ryeowook. Ia tak rela kalau sahabatnya disebut sebagai orang pelit.

"memangnya kau tinggal serumah dengannya? Mana kita tahu Sungmin setelah keluar dari kantor, ia berubah menjadi orang pelit. Bisa saja, kan?" lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun menyindir Sungmin secara blak-blakkan. Sungmin yang awalnya tidak berniat untuk menjawab perkataan konyol dari Kyuhyun, kini raut wajahnya berubah geram, sedikit memerah.

"dan bersikap layaknya seseorang yang baik hati di depan teman-temannya." Sambungnya.

"**_YA,_ CHO KYUHYUN! SIAPA YANG PAGI TADI TERLIHAT SEPERTI ORANG KELAPARAN, LAYAKNYA SEORANG GELANDANGAN?! KAU MENGIRA, SELAMA INI AKU MEMAKAI TOPENG UNTUK TERLIHAT BAIK DI HADAPAN ORANG? KALAU SAJA PERUTMU TIDAK BERSUARA, AKU TAK SUDI MEMBAGI MASAKANKU UNTUK SARAPAN BERSAMA DENGAN ORANG LICIK SEPERTIMU!**"

Dengan alis yang saling bertautan, serta kedua mata yang menatap Kyuhyun dengan sangat tajam, bisa di simpulkan kalau Sungmin marah besar. Ryeowook yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan keduanya, merasa ketakutan. Sepasang matanya yang tertutup oleh kacamata itu pun, ikut terbuka lebar saat melihat Sungmin berubah menjadi sangat garang, menurutnya. Terlebih Kyuhyun. Selama ia bekerja di _**Swing Corporation**_ dan mengenal Sungmin, ia hampir tidak pernah melihat Sungmin semarah ini, apalagi marahnya Sungmin karena ulahnya.

Ryeowook mulai menyadarkan diri saat tahu kalau sejak tadi, mulutnya ikut menganga atas kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat. "k-kalian sarapan bersama? Uuuhhh… manisnya."

Saat seperti ini, Ryeowook masih sempat-sempatnya menggoda mereka berdua. Umm, bukan menggodanya, sebenarnya… ia hanya ingin melumerkan keadaan yang di rasanya _'dingin'_ tersebut. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan kata-kata yang di lontarkan oleh Ryeowook. _'sarapan bersama'_… _'manisnya'_ ? oh, tidak. Itu hampir membuat bulu kuduk Sungmin berdiri.

"jadi, bekal yang ku terima ini, bekal sisa, ya? Huh, tidak masalah. Karena ini dari Sungmin, aku akan melahapnya sampai habis." Ryeowook memutuskan untuk membuka kotak bekal dari Sungmin.

"Bukan! Itu bukan sisa, Wookie_-ah._ Aku sudah memisahkannya dari rumah." Bela Sungmin. Ia tak ingin sahabatnya salah kira dengan pemberiannya. Sebelumnya, ia memang sudah memisahkan bekal untuk Ryeowook.

"bekalmu saja berbeda dengan bekal sebelumnya. Lihat, kau hanya punya **_dadar gulung_** dan **_sup rumput laut_** saja. Kalau tadi pagi, ada _**bullgogi**_-"

"_YA! Ish_…"

Sungmin meninggalkan mereka berdua keluar tanpa permisi. Kyuhyun tak menyangka kalau penjelasannya makin membuat Sungmin kesal. Dari perkataannya, jelas-jelas ia malah membuat Ryeowook salah kira. Sungmin takut, kalau sahabatnya ini menganggap dirinya pilih kasih. Ah, dasar Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun_-ssi_, kau ini benar-benar… ," Ryeowook tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya. "aku saja yang bersahabat dengannya sejak sekolah menengah atas, belum pernah membuatnya kesal seperti ini." Ujar Ryeowook yang ikut geram dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tetap pada posisinya, mematung tanpa ada tujuan jelas, dengan tumpukkan kertas yang masih berada di kungkungan kedua tangannya.

"kau belum mengumpulkan tugas presentasi pada Sungmin," ucap Ryeowook bermaksud mengingatkan Kyuhyun. "jangan jadikan aku sebagai perantara! Kau antar sendiri." Ryeowook bergegas meninggalkan Kyuhyun di meja kerjanya, menyusul Sungmin.

Sepeninggal Ryeowook, Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya sangat erat, menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Kyuhyun bodoh!", bisiknya.

* * *

Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul 07.45 pagi. Itu berarti, beberapa menit lagi, jam kantor akan segera di mulai. Di lobby gedung _**Swing Corporation**_, masih terlihat para karyawan yang baru saja berdatangan. Sebagian dari mereka, mulai berlarian menuju lift, agar tidak terlambat. Beberapa karyawan, masih asyik bercengkrama dengan rekan kerjanya di coffee bean yang kebetulan, membuka cabang di gedung perkantoran ini.

"kembaliannya." Ujar ramah dari seorang pelayan wanita yang berjaga sebagai kasir hari itu.

"_ne, kamsahamnida_." Pembeli yang tak lain adalah Sungmin, mengambil uang kembalian tadi, dan memasukkannya ke dalam dompet miliknya. Satu cup berisi _Jasmine Tea_ yang masih panas itu, berhasil di dapatnya. Selain kopi, teh panas juga tersedia di sini.

Sambil berjalan menuju lift, Sungmin mendekati cup _Jasmine Tea_ miliknya yang masih di penuhi uap panas, ke mulutnya. "ah, panas." Sontak, ia menjulurkan lidahnya, panas tadi mengenai _papila_-nya.

Gedung perkantoran _**Swing Corporation**_, tersedia tiga buah lift. Salah satu lift, di pakai khusus untuk petinggi di perusahaan ini. Sisanya, untuk para karyawan. Sungmin melirik jam tangan di tangan kirinya, kurang dari lima menit lagi, jam masuk kantor di mulai. Karena merasa di kejar waktu, ia melirik ke sekitar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, disana hanya ada dirinya, tak ada karyawan lain ataupun petinggi. Tanpa pikir, ia menekan tombol naik pada lift khusus para petinggi. Ia hanya berharap sampai di ruangannya segera.

_Ting._

Lift yang sebelumnya datang dari lantai atas, kini sampai di lantai dasar, dan mulai terbuka. Saat akan masuk ke dalam, Sungmin menahan langkahnya. Rasa benci, timbul begitu saja dari pancaran matanya saat melihat sosok pria di dalam lift yang akan ia naiki tersebut. Ia tak menyangka, bagaimana bisa sosok tersebut ada disana.

"tidak masuk?" sosok yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun, mencoba menawarkan _'tumpangan'_ pada Sungmin dari dalam lift.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya. "memanfaatkan dua menit tersisa, atau terlambat? Asal kau tahu saja, tadi tuan Kangin mencarimu."

Mendengar nama Kangin disebut oleh Kyuhyun, Sungmin masuk ke dalam lift. Pilihan yang sulit memang, kalau terlambat, sudah pasti ia akan mendapat teguran dari atasannya, Kangin. Mengingat akhir-akhir ini, atasannya itu sangat rajin mengontrol para karyawan pada jam kantor di mulai. Dua menit tersisa? Menunggu lift lain turun ke lantai dasar? Oh, ayolah… bahkan, itu lebih dari dua menit.

* * *

Hening.

Tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Sungmin yang berdiri di samping kiri Kyuhyun, sibuk dengan cup _tea_ yang ada di genggamnya. Mulutnya tak berhenti meniupkan angin untuk mengusir uap panas dari _Jasmine tea_ miliknya. Setelah di rasa cukup, ia mulai menyeruputnya pelan. Tak ada kata _'menawarkan'_ untuk Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar tak berniat untuk berbicara dengannya, atau sekedar menyapanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Ia bingung dengan arah pandangannya yang sangat tak jelas, kedua bola matanya sibuk berputar mencari objek tetap untuk di lihat.

Canggung. Itu yang di rasanya kini. Sejak tadi, yang di tatapnya… hanya deretan angka yang tersedia di dalam lift. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia hampir sama persis dengan petugas penjaga lift. Menoleh ke arah Sungmin? melirik saja ia tak berani, bagaimana menoleh ke arah gadis itu?

"_mianhaeyo_." Kata maaf lolos dari bibir Kyuhyun saat lift melewati lantai 6. Sungmin sekilas meliriknya.

"pagi tadi… aku hanya bercanda. Iya, hanya bercanda. Tentang sarapan dan masalah kotak bekal makanan itu, aku benar-benar bercanda. Kau, jangan menganggapnya serius, Sungmin_-ssi_." Jelasnya.

Ajakan menikah, menuduhnya gadis pelit, dan teman pilih kasih itu hanya guyonan? Pertanyaan tadi, sibuk melayang-layang dalam pikiran Sungmin. Dirinya sedikit merasa lega karena Kyuhyun menyebutnya hanya candaan. Tapi, apa pria ini tidak punya bahan candaan lain selain tiga hal tadi? Dan dengan candaannya itu, Kyuhyun berhasil membuat dirinya berubah menjadi wanita galak dan sangar. Ah, kalau mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, ia malu. Sedikit tak enak hati karena ia sudah memarahi Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

_Ting._

Lift yang mereka tumpangi, sampai di lantai 8, lantai dimana ruangan mereka berada. Sungmin memilih untuk keluar mendahului Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Saat langkahnya sudah melewati pintu lift, ia menoleh ke belakang, menghadap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung.

"_gwenchana… nado_, aku juga minta maaf padamu karena sudah memarahimu dengan kasar… Kyuhyun_-ssi_. _Jeongmal mianhaeyo_." Sungmin memindahkan cup tehnya dari tangan kanannya ke tangan kiri, ia menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung. "apa?"

"_uri, chingu_?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar tawaran Sungmin. Ia pun meraih tangan Sungmin, keduanya berjabatan dengan sangat erat dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Lega, perasaan itu tergambar jelas dari pancaran bola mata keduanya. Tidakkah mereka berdua seperti anak kecil yang habis bertengkar? Dan setelah beberapa menit, mereka berbaikkan. Hah, tidak peduli bagaimana mereka, yang jelas… sosok yang tidak sengaja bersembunyi dari pintu toilet wanita di lantai 8, ikut tersenyum melihat pandangan yang menurutnya langka untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

* * *

**-TBC-**

**maaf ya, karena semua FF saya tiba2 hilang & gak bisa buka ffn kmren, jadi ku re-post**

**maaf juga untuk kamu-kamu yg udah mau review kemaren2. ilang semua -_-**


	2. I Got a Broke Heart

**-CHAPTER 2-**

**I Got a Broke Heart**

* * *

Semakin mendekati siang hari, tugas kantor semakin menumpuk. Setiap menit, ada saja lembaran-lembaran kertas yang _'bertamu'_ ke meja para karyawan. Raut wajah mereka benar-benar serius menekuni tugasnya. Mereka di tuntut untuk selalu teliti dan kerja cepat. Setidaknya, kalau hasil kerja memuaskan, atasan akan memberinya apresiasi, atau mungkin pujian. Sesuatu yang di harapkan oleh para karyawan, dimanapun. Dan bukannya itu hal yang baik?

Tiga puluh menit mendekati jam istirahat, tak sedikit karyawan di ruang **8F** yang _tumbang_ karena rasa lapar yang mulai menderanya. Ruangan yang di isi oleh delapan orang ini, hanya setengah saja yang bekerja dengan tekun. Sisanya? Menempelkan kepala di atas meja, sepertinya lebih nikmat di bandingkan dengan mengetik. Belum lagi, cuaca cerah seperti hari ini, suhu pendingin ruangan terasa semakin sejuk. Hah… waktu yang pas sekali untuk tidur siang.

"aku lapar," rengek pria pipi _chubby_ yang tepat berada di depan Sungmin. "ah… ." ia memegangi perutnya, seperti menahan sakit.

"**ah, aduuuhhh… perutku sakit. Aku lapar.**" Henry, pria ini semakin mengeraskan suaranya, berharap rekan kerjanya mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Nihil. Usahanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari sesama rekan kerja, gagal total. Rengekan anak kecil yang di buatnya, sia-sia saja.

Henry mengacak rambutnya kasar. "susah payah aku berakting. Tetap saja tak ada yang memperhatikanku." Keluhnya sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya seperti semula.

Ada rasa penyesalan dalam dirinya, kenapa ia menyelesaikan semua tugasnya dalam waktu singkat? sungguh, ia merasa berbeda dengan rekan kerjanya. Tugas apapun yang di kerjakannya, selalu saja tepat waktu. Bahkan kurang dari waktu yang di tentukan, ia mampu mendahului yang lain. Keinginan terbesar dalam hidupnya dan tidak pernah tercapai, yaitu, bekerja dengan lamban dan mendapat teguran dari atasannya. Baginya, kedua hal tersebut adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan dan menantang. Anggap saja sebagai tes kejiwaan, pikirnya.

"kau tidak mengerjakan tugasmu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sampingnya.

Henry meraih tumpukkan laporan yang ia _print_ sebelumnya, menunjukkannya pada Kyuhyun. "sudah, dan aku mulai bosan." Ucapnya.

"kau bosan ya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti.

"bagus."

* * *

"kau atur semua dan hasilnya segera laporkan padaku siang ini."

"tapi, _sajangnim_," ucapan karyawan tersebut sedikit menggantung. "nanti siang ada rapat dengan pemegang saham dan di lanjutkan presentasi tentang keuangan bulan ini oleh karyawan di ruang **8F**." jelasnya.

Kangin yang menjabat sebagai direktur _**Swing Corporation**_ terlihat tengah menimbang-nimbang pernyataan karyawannya tadi. "ah, ya, aku lupa kalau hari ini ada rapat antar pemegang saham. Jam berapa lebih tepatnya?"

Karyawan tadi sekilas melirik jam tangan hitamnya. " jam satu tepat, di ruang biasa, _Sajangnim_."

"baik. Dan siapkan semuanya." Perintah Kangin.

"baik,_ sajangnim_."

Pria dengan kemeja putih berlengan panjang tersebut, segera mengambil berkas laporan yang baru saja di tanda tangani oleh Kangin, dan meninggalkan ruangannya tersebut.

_Ddrrtt… ddrrtt…_

Ponsel yang ia taruh di atas meja, bergetar. Kangin sengaja membuatnya tak bersuara, karena masih berada di lingkungan kerja. Dan sebagai atasan, ia harus mematuhi peraturan yang '_tidak boleh membunyikan ponsel saat bekerja'_. Selain mengganggu karyawan lain, bunyi ponsel juga bisa membuyarkan konsentrasi.

'_Duck pearl'_

Nama tersebut tertera di layar ponselnya. Senyum tipis terbentuk dari bibirnya.

"_ye, wae_?"

"_**kau pasti tak akan percaya kalau aku bilang seperti ini.**_**"** Suara wanita terdengar begitu bahagia dari seberang sana.

Kangin memutar kedua bola matanya, helaan nafasnya keluar begitu saja. "bagaimana aku bisa percaya denganmu? Kau sendiri belum mengatakannya. Bebek bodoh."

"_**YA!"**_

Kangin mencoba mengalah setelah mendapat bentakkan dari lawan bicaranya. "_Geurae… geurae…_ _mwoga_?"

"_**aku…**_** "** ucapannya menggantung.

"aku?" ulang Kangin.

"_**aku…**_** "**

"_**bagaimana ya mengucapkannya?**_**"** wanita di sana terdengar bingung. **"**_**eottokhajji?**_**"** lanjutnya.

Kedua alis Kangin saling bertautan, ia benar-benar tak mengerti arah pembicaraan wanita yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu. Ia melirik jam tangannya,

"_**aku… ,"**_ suaranya terdengar lagi.

"_**ak-"**_

"_ya_! Lewat lima menit, kau hanya berkata _'aku'_, _'aku'_, dan _'aku'_. Kau tidak punya kata-kata lain?" ujarnya kesal.

"kau punya kertas kosong?" sambungnya lagi.

"_**ada."**_

"kau punya alat tulis, kan?"

"_**umm. Itu juga ada. Untuk apa?"**_

"kau buat dulu kerangka tulisannya. Susun kata-katanya, dan setelah itu, baru kau menghubungiku lagi."

"_**YE?"**_

Kangin menjauhi ponselnya dari telinga kanannya, menekan ikon bergambar telepon warna merah. _Pip_. Sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Kangin terkekeh. "bebek bodoh, _mianhaeyo_."

* * *

Setelah Henry, giliran pria berkaca mata, Lee Donghae, tengah di landa rasa bosan. Tangannya terus menggambar tak jelas di atas kertas putih yang ia '_curi'_ dari mesin fotocopy di ruang **8F**. Pria inilah yang membuat _Office Boy _di ruangannya, Minho, selalu mendapat teguran dari atasannya karena sering meminta lembaran kertas _HVS_ tiap harinya.

Dari dua puluh kertas yang ia _'curi'_, kini tersisa lima lembar di atas mejanya. Dalam kegiatan tak jelasnya, sesekali melirik sosok di sebelah kanannya. Memperhatikan bentuk rahangnya dengan seksama, serta bentuk hidungnya yang mancung sempurna. Wajah seriusnya, kalau di tilik dan di lihat dari samping, terlihat sangat berbeda. Lebih imut. Donghae akui, kalau wajah Sungmin yang di tatapnya, di lihat dari angel manapun, akan selalu terlihat cantik. Siapapun yang melihatnya, akan selalu betah… tak mau melewati pemandangan ini.

_Tuk._

"aww,"

Donghae menengok ke belakang, arah datang spidol papan tulis yang berhasil mampir di kepalanya.

"_mwoya_?!" ujarnya kesal saat menangkap sepasang tatapan tajam untuknya, tatapan yang seakan ingin menerkamnya saat itu juga.

Peduli? Tidak sama sekali. Donghae kembali ke posisi enaknya, melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda, memperhatikan Sungmin_-nya_. _**'-nya'**_ ? ah, Donghae termasuk tipikal orang yang selalu menganggap _sesuatu_ yang berharga, miliknya. Apa yang di lihatnya, dan di sukainya, tak tanggung-tanggung ia akan men-_cap-_nya sebagai miliknya. Itulah Donghae.

Senyumnya yang memang terlihat menawan, kembali terbentuk, tak mau lepas. Pikirannya mulai menerawang, tak menyangka kalau Tuhan bisa menciptakan wanita indah seperti Sungmin. _Tuhan memang adil, dan sangat adil_, pikirnya.

_Tuk._

"_YA_!" seru Donghae. Kesal, ia kembali menengok ke belakang.

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya geram saat sosok yang melempar kepalanya dengan spidol tadi, tersenyum puas untuknya sambil memainkan alisnya ke atas.

"**KIM KYUHYUN!**"

"_mwo_?! Kim? Kim Kyuhyun?!" seru Kyuhyun, tak rela namanya di ganti menjadi _'Kim'_.

"kau bilang apa? beraninya kau mengganti margaku seperti itu?!" omelnya. "dasar, ikan asin tengik!"

"tadi, kau juga berani melempar kepalaku dengan spidol papan tulis!"

Donghae mengambil barang bukti, spidol. "ini, dua spidol papan tulis ukuran besar. Kau bisa membuatku bodoh dalam sekejap, tau?!"

"bukan salahku. Kau itu memang sudah bodoh dari lahir." Ucap Kyuhyun datar. Tanpa kyuhyun tahu, donghae benar-benar merasakan _panas _pada wajahnya_._

"_YA_!"

Sebenarnya Donghae ingin sekali menjambak rambut Kyuhyun saat ini juga. Tapi, ia harus menahan emosinya, saat menyadari Sungmin memperhatikan tingkah mereka berdua.

"sudah ributnya?" Sungmin angkat suara. Raut wajah _stress_nya masih tergambar di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun berdehem. "Sungmin_-ssi_, aku melihat semuanya. Donghae, sejak tadi, dia selalu memperhatikanmu. Dia juga menggambar tak jelas, kadang-kadang, dia tersenyum aneh setelah melihatmu. Dan… umm, kau tahu, saat memperhatikanmu, dia juga memeletkan lidahnya berkali-kali. Ah, seperti ini." Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya cepat ke arah Sungmin, setelah Kyuhyun memperagakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak pernah ia lakukan.

"Seperti… seperti tampang mesum. Kau tahu, kan, tampang mesum seperti apa, Sungmin_-ssi_? Iya, dia seperti itu. Untung saja aku segera melempari kepalanya dengan dua spidol papan tulis untuk menghentikan aksi bejadnya. Aku tak menyangka Donghae seperti itu." Kyuhyun menutup _'karangan bebas'_-nya.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi mendengarkan penjelasan, umm… bukan, lebih tepatnya _karangan bebas_ Kyuhyun dengan baik, kini balas menatap Donghae. Tatapan tajam miliknya.

"_a-ani…_ Sungmin_-ssi_, _na anieyo_!" sanggah Donghae, berharap Sungmin tak mempercayai cerita konyol dari Kyuhyun.

"kau mau melecehkanku ya, Donghae_-ssi_?!"

Kyuhyun tertawa di balik telapak tangan kanannya saat melihat wajah Donghae yang sedikit ketakutan. _Berhasil_, batinnya.

Sebenarnya, Sungmin mengucapkannya datar-datar saja. Namun, siapa yang tak kenal dengan tatapan tajam Sungmin? Kyuhyun tahu itu, bagaimanapun, ia juga pernah menjadi korban tatapan tajam itu, pagi tadi. Menakutkan.

"Sungmin_-ssi_… t-tapi, yang di ceritakan Kyuhyun itu tidak semua benar. Aku hanya memperhatikanmu saj-" Donghae menutup mulutnya cepat.

"Tuh, kan. Benar apa yang ku bilang." Kyuhyun kembali bersuara, meyakinkan sekaligus memanas-manasi Sungmin.

"Donghae_-ssi_… ." ujar Sungmin tak percaya. Lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun merasa hatinya berbunga-bunga, karena akhirnya Sungmin percaya.

"kalian seperti cicak ribut."

Diam.

Ketiganya menoleh ke meja depan, tepat di depan meja Donghae, dan tepat bersebelahan dengan meja Sungmin.

"_mianhae,_ Eunhyuk_-ah_." Satu kata maaf dari bibir mungil Sungmin.

Eunhyuk, tanpa suara, ia menarik kursinya ke belakang, meraih tumpukkan berkas laporan, dan pergi menjauh, keluar. Ketiganya diam, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Eunhyuk yang kemudian hilang dari balik pintu.

"Lee Sungmin, Eunhyuk sedang _PMS_, ya?" tanya Donghae seakan tak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. "siapapun yang dekat denganmu, pasti akan mengalami _PMS_!"

"aku?"

* * *

"kau sendirian?"

Eunhyuk yang sibuk mengetik dengan tablet miliknya, menoleh ke belakang. "ah, Zhoumi."

"aku boleh duduk disini, kan, Eunhyuk_-ssi_?" pinta Zhoumi.

"Ini bukan kantinku, jadi duduk saja." Celetuknya sambil di akhiri tawa dari keduanya.

Zhoumi menaruh nampan besar berisi menu makan siangnya di atas meja yang Eunhyuk tempati. Eunhyuk tak sengaja menangkap dua kotak susu rasa strawberry yang _berdiri tegap_ disana.

"strawberry… ." lirihnya.

Zhoumi tersenyum. Ia tahu kalau Eunhyuk akan melihat minuman kesukaannya. Tak lama, Zhoumi meraih kedua kotak tersebut dari nampannya ke hadapan Eunhyuk.

"_w-waeyo_?" ujar Eunhyuk gelagapan.

Zhoumi menatap Eunhyuk lembut. "di pendingin, rasa strawberrynya sisa dua. Khusus untukmu." Ucap Zhoumi ramah.

Satu lagi yang Eunhyuk ketahui tentang sifat Zhoumi. Pria ini mempunyai sifat lembut juga. Berbeda dengan ekspetasi sebelumnya yang mengatakan bahwa Zhoumi adalah pria cuek yang tak mau peduli dengan sekitar. Pemberian susu strawberry menjadi pembuktiannya siang ini.

Zhoumi melirik tablet, alat tulis, beberapa lembaran kertas bergambar grafik, serta kalkulator di atas meja, tepat di hadapan Eunhyuk. "menu makan siangmu menyeramkan."

Eunhyuk yang paham dengan maksud Zhoumi, hanya tertawa. "hahaha… kau baru lihat aku seperti ini ya?"

"_ani._" Jawab Zhoumi singkat sambil mengunyah makanannya. "aku melihatnya hampir setiap hari."

"bagaimana bisa? Kau dan aku tidak pernah seperti ini. Ini pertama kalinya kau satu meja denganku."

Zhoumi diam. Terlihat sekali perubahan warna kulit di wajahnya, semakin memucat. Gugup. Iya, dia sangat gugup setelah mendengar pernyataan Eunhyuk barusan. Dengan segera, ia meraih garpu dan menancapkannya pada tiga potong daging sapi yang sepertinya belum terpotong sempurna, melahapnya dalam satu suapan. Dan itu membuat kedua pipinya mengembung, besar.

"_Aigoo…_ kelihatannya kau sangat lapar sekali, Zhoumi_-ssi_. Hati-hati." Eunhyuk yang tak sadar dengan kegugupan yang di alami Zhoumi, meraih botol minuman air putih miliknya. Ia membuka segel plastik dan memberikannya pada Zhoumi. Zhoumi menerimanya, ia segera meneguk sampai setengahnya.

_Tuk._ Botol minuman tadi bersentuhan dengan meja.

"Aaahhh… ." Zhoumi merasa lega setelah menelan langsung daging-daging tadi.

"lain kali, hati-hati." pesan Eunhyuk.

Zhoumi mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyatukan ibu jarinya serta jari telunjuk, seakan-akan mengatakan, _'oke'_. Setelahnya, ia mengambil selembar tisu, mengusap bibirnya dengan benda tersebut.

"_gomawo,_ Eunhyuk_-ssi_," Alis Eunhyuk bertautan, masih menatap Zhoumi.

"minumanmu jadi aku yang menghabiskannya. Nanti aku akan menggantinya." Lanjut Zhoumi.

"_Eoh_, aahh… itu, tidak apa-apa. Tak usah di ganti."

"ah, iya. Hari ini kau sendirian. Donghae… ," Zhoumi sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya, memancing Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk membuang arah pandangnya. "si ikan sibuk mencari umpan di kandangnya."

Zhoumi mengernyit. "umpan? Kandang?" ucapnya tak mengerti.

"Lee Sungmin. Siapa lagi?" ada nada kesal dari ucapan Eunhyuk.

"kau cemburu ya?"

Eunhyuk menunduk, kepalanya menggeleng lemah. Kenapa Zhoumi harus bertanya tentang Donghae padanya? Alasan utama yang membuatnya kabur dari ruangan kerjanya, jelas karena Donghae. Ia muak dengan kelakuan Donghae yang tak pernah bosan mengejar, menangkap, dan berharap mendapatkan sosok Sungmin di kehidupannya.

"jangan membahasnya ya." Zhoumi tersenyum kecut mendengar permohonan Eunhyuk yang hampir terdengar seperti bisikkan.

* * *

"selesai!", seru Sungmin saat tugas presentasinya rampung dengan sempurna. Senyum bangga miliknya pun tak ketinggalan.

"Aaarrrggghhh… ." Sungmin mengangkat kedua lengannya ke atas, meregangkan tubuhnya yang di rasa kaku karena terlalu lama duduk di depan komputer.

"sudah selesai?" Kyuhyun datang membawa satu cup _**ramyeon**_ instan dan botol minuman berisi air putih. Ia berjalan menuju kursinya, dan duduk di sana.

"_Ne_," Sungmin menggeser kursinya untuk menghadap ke belakang. "dan sekarang giliranmu, Kyuhyun_-ssi_."

"apa?" tangannya sibuk mengaduk cup ramen instannya.

"print semua bahan presentasinya. Setelah itu, kau fotocopy sebanyak dua puluh lembar."

"_Geurae._ Tapi, setelah _**ramyeon**_ku habis. Bagaimana?" tawar Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat jawaban gelengan kepala dari Sungmin.

"Tidak bisa! Sekarang. Waktu kita tak banyak, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"siapa bilang?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Mata keduanya bertemu. "waktu kita masih banyak, Lee Sungmin. sekarang saja aku bisa menatapmu dari dekat seperti ini."

Diam. Keduanya diam tak bergeming, tenggelam dalam tatapan masing-masing. Kenapa Sungmin merasakan hal lain dari tatapan teduh milik Kyuhyun? Apalagi, jarak yang terbentuk dari mereka berdua semakin menipis. Ah, Sungmin merasa panas di kedua pipinya. ia seperti dekat dengan tumpukkan api unggun yang menyala besar. Panas. Apa kedua pipinya berubah warna? Oh, tidak!

"eumuehehehe… hahaha… hahaha… ."

Kyuhyun tertawa dengan kerasnya, menjauhi wajah Sungmin yang sebelumnya ia tatap dengan jarak yang… umm, begitu dekat. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin. setelah Kyuhyun menjauh dari wajahnya, ia memasang tampang yang biasa-biasa saja, agar Kyuhyun tak mengiranya aneh karena terbawa suasana yang… yah, seperti itu.

* * *

Lima belas menit yang lalu, jam istirahat kantor, baru saja di mulai. Para pekerja lainnya, seperti _office boy_ dan sebagainya, sibuk menjalankan tugasnya. Dua pria berseragam warna biru, sibuk menggeser, menyapu lantai, sekaligus mengepel lantai di sekitar koridor lantai 8.

"ku dengar, pagi tadi kau sarapan dengan Lee Sungmin ya, Minho_-ssi_?" pria yang bisa di katakan sebaya dengan Minho, bertanya. Kedua tangannya memegang alat-alat pembersih.

Minho yang tengah mengepel lantai, berhenti sejenak. "Iya. Sungmin _noona_ mengajakku lagi."

"lagi?!" seru temannya yang bernama Jonghyun.

"kenapa kau kaget seperti itu, Jonghyun_-ssi_? Wajar bukan, kalau aku sarapan dengan wanita yang terkenal cantik dan juga pintar di kantor ini?" ucap Minho bangga.

"tapi, pagi tadi itu adalah sarapan terburuk dari sarapan-sarapan sebelumnya," Jonghyun masih setia mendengarkan cerita temannya itu. "kalau saja pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu tidak datang!" kesalnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun?" sontak Jonghyun sambil berjalan mendekati Minho. "maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun yang itu? Yang-"

"siapa lagi?! Di kantor ini yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun hanya satu. Kyuhyun ruang **8F**. Sudah paham?"

"y-ya… Minho_-ah_, memangnya kau belum tahu, atau tidak tahu hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?" Minho menggeleng cepat dari pertanyaan Jonghyun.

"mereka itu-"

"**Sungmin**_**-ssi**_**!**"

Keduanya menoleh ke asal suara. Otomatis, pembicaraan mereka berdua pun terhenti begitu saja. Sosok Kyuhyun tengah memanggil Sungmin yang berjalan tak jauh di depannya, sedikit berlari kecil.

"Sungmin_-ssi_!"

"_ya_, Lee Sungmin." kali ini, langkahnya Sungmin terhenti, ia menengok ke belakang.

"ada apa tuan Kyuhyun?" jawabnya dengan sangat sopan.

Kyuhyun merapikan jasnya. "aku bukannya menolak. Tapi… tapi, kenapa kau tak sabar sih? Aku kan sudah bilang, aku akan mengerjakan perintahmu setelah _**ramyeon**_ku habis." Jelasnya.

Minho dan Jonghyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari keduanya, terus saja memandang asyik. Seperti menonton sebuah drama televisi namun, ini asli.

"aku bilang, waktu kita tak banyak, Kyuhyun_-ssi_," ucap Sungmin dengan tegas. "di lift tadi, kau sudah meminta maaf padaku karena sudah membuatku kesal. Aku? Aku memaafkanmu. Tapi, tidak bisakah kau bekerja secara profesional barang sedikit, Kyuhyun_-ssi_?"

"Kau belum berubah." Sungmin tak butuh jawaban apapun dari Kyuhyun. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke depan, melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kyuhyun yang tak di berikan waktu untuk menjawab, kembali membuntuti Sungmin yang berjalan cepat di depannya. Sampai,

_**BRUGH.**_

"Aarrgghh… ."

"Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun berlari mendekati Sungmin.

"_Noona_." Minho dan Jonghyun yang sedari memperhatikan mereka berdua, ikut berlari, mendekati Sungmin yang baru saja terjatuh.

"aarrgghh… ."rintih Sungmin kesakitan. Tangan kanannya memegangi pinggul kanannya. Salah satu heels sepatunya pun, ikut patah.

"_gwaenchana_?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh rasa khawatir.

Sungmin tak mampu menjawab. Ia hanya meraung kesakitan. "aarrgghh… _eomma,_ sakit sekali. Aarrgghh… ."

"kenapa? Kenapa? Ada apa?" para karyawan yang tak sengaja berjalan di dekat mereka, ikut penasaran. Ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Ini menjadikan mereka di kerubungi banyak orang.

Kyuhyun tak sengaja melihat lantai sekitar Sungmin yang sedikit basah. Padahal, ia yakin kalau Sungmin tak membawa minuman apapun di tangannya. "**_YA_, SIAPA YANG MENGEPEL LANTAI TANPA MENARUH PAPAN PERINGATAN?!**" ujar Kyuhyun murka.

Jonghyun dan Minho diam, Minho berasa sangat bersalah dengan kecerobohannya hari ini. Ia lupa tidak menaruh papan emberitahuan karena asyik mengobrol dengan temannya, Jonghyun.

"minggir! Jangan berkumpul disini!" usir Kyuhyun pada karyawan yang mengerubunginya.

Ia kembali memandang Sungmin yang tengah kesakitan. "Sungmin-ah, apa sangat sakit? Sungmin_-ah_, jawab aku!" Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin yang mulai menangis.

"Kyunie, ini sakit sekali. _Hiks._ Aarrgghh… kakiku-" air matanya mulai jatuh di kedua pipi Sungmin.

Mendengar apa yang di keluhkan Sungmin, dengan sigap, Kyuhyun melepaskan sepatu yang masih menempel di kedua kaki Sungmin dan melemparnya sembarangan. Pelan, ia menyentuh pergelangan kaki kanannya.

"AARRGGHH…! Jangan di pegang!"

Tatapan Kyuhyun berpindah pada Minho dan Jonghyun yang berjongkok di dekatnya. "Jonghyun_-ssi_, tekan tombol turun liftnya." Jonghyun segera berdiri dan mendekati lift, menekan tombol turun sesuai perintah Kyuhyun.

"Dan kau Minho_-ah_, bilang pada Kangin _sajangnim_, suruh rapatnya di tunda."

"_ye_? Aku yang bilang ke direktur?" tanya Minho ragu.

"tinggal bilang saja. Kau mengerti?"

_Ting._ Pintu lift terbuka.

"tuan, liftnya."

Mendengar Jonghyun, Kyuhyun meraih lengan kiri Sungmin untuk merangkul, menempel di lehernya. Perlahan, ia membantu Sungmin untuk bangun dari jatuhnya. "Sungmin_-ah_, pelan-pelan."

"aarrgghh… Kyunie, kaki… kakiku. Aarrgghh… ."

Sepertinya, sangat tidak mungkin Kyuhyun menyuruhnya berjalan, meski pelan. Apalagi, di paksa berdiri saja, Sungmin tak kuat. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Kyuhyun harus menggendong Sungmin di punggungnya. Cara yang tepat, mengingat kalau dirinya harus menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style, ia takut akan pinggul Sungmin yang di rasanya sangat sakit.

"aarrgghh… ." raung Sungmin saat Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya.

"tahan sebentar, aku akan membuatmu nyaman, Sungmin_-ah_."

Kyuhyun kembali membantu Sungmin berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berlabuh di punggungnya. Membuatnya senyaman mungkin dan mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Setelah di rasa cukup, Kyuhyun membawanya masuk ke dalam lift, hingga akhirnya pintu lift tertutup.

"_ya_, kau lihat? Tuan Kyuhyun memegang bokong Sungmin _noona_-mu!"

* * *

**-TBC-**


	3. a Man Living Together with…

**CHAPTER 3**

**A man living together with…**

* * *

Ruangan putih yang di penuhi oleh berkas-berkas berisi data pasien serta kerangka manusia, tak lepas dari pandangan Kyuhyun. Lebih dari lima menit sudah ia duduk. Berdiam diri menanti kedatangan seorang dokter yang menyuruhnya menunggu di ruang kerjanya. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia sangat membenci situasi seperti ini, menunggu. Menunggu menurutnya, hal yang tak lazim. Menunggu membuatmu diam. Tak bergerak. Tak berbicara. Selanjutnya, kau akan merasakan panas di ubun-ubun. Dan rasa kesalmu akan muncul ke permukaan. Itu terjadi sangat cepat.

Bosan membuat Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Mendekati kerangka manusia yang berdiri tegap di samping meja kerja sang dokter. Sedikit bingung, kenapa harus di taruh di sebelah meja? Kenapa tidak di dalam lemari saja? Lagi pula, semua tulangnya terpampang sangat jelas. Siapapun bisa melihatnya dengan bebas. _'Apa kerangka ini tak malu?'_ pikirnya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan kerangka tersebut dari tulang kepala sampai tulang kaki. Tak sengaja, matanya menoleh ke arah tempat gantungan baju yang memang sengaja di sediakan di setiap ruang dokter. Jas hitam di hiasi aksen merah, tergantung disana. Berjalan mendekatinya, dan meraihnya. Setelah itu, ia kembali mendekati kerangka manusia tadi.

"Yaahh… keren!" ucapnya puas saat jas yang di ambilnya tadi, kini menempel pas di kerangka yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tulang putih itu tertutup oleh jas hitam.

"untung kau tidak hidup. Kalau hidup, ku pastikan kau jadi sainganku." Tuturnya sedikit tak rela posisi tampan dan gagahnya di rebut orang lain. Bahkan kerangka sekalipun.

Kyuhyun melipat kedua lengan di depan dadanya. "tinggal di ruang ber-AC setiap hari seperti ini, kau pasti kedinginan. Jas-nya juga cocok dengan bentuk 'tubuh'-mu."

_Kreekk…_

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, arah pintu yang baru saja terbuka. Pria berseragam putih itu datang dengan amplop cokelat besar yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"maaf, sudah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama, Kyuhyun_-ssi_."

"Oh, tidak juga. Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini." Jawabnya santai, walaupun sedikit penekanan.

"Aku akan memperlihatkan hasil foto _**rontgen**_ Sungmin padamu. Kau bisa duduk kembali di kursimu."

Mendengar nama Sungmin disebut, Kyuhyun menurut. Dengan segera, ia kembali ke kursinya dan duduk disana. Kedua matanya memperhatikan sang dokter yang mulai membuka amplop cokelat besar tadi. Satu per satu, Dokter mengeluarkan plastik film tebal berwarna hitam dengan sedikit corak putih yang merupakan hasil foto _**rontgen**_, dari dalam amplop. Selanjutnya, ia memasang hasil foto _**rontgen**_ tersebut di atas layar sinar.

_Tuk._

Dokter menekan tombol saklar di dinding, samping layar tadi. Layar sinar mulai menyala. Bentuk tulang yang menyerupai telapak kaki itu, terlihat dengan jelas disana. Kyuhyun, ia mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya menatap serius hasil foto _**rontgen**_ tersebut. Dokter di depannya meraih kacamata yang tersimpan di dalam saku jasnya.

"beruntung, kau cepat membawanya kesini, Kyuhyun_-ssi_. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau saja kau telat membawanya lebih dari sepuluh menit?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng kepalanya cepat. "kenapa?"

"bisa-bisa Sungmin akan lumpuh." Nafas Kyuhyun terhenti saat mendengar kalimat mengerikan dari mulut dokter yang berdiri di depannya.

"lumpuh? Kau sedang tidak bercanda, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. Karena menurutnya, mana mungkin seseorang yang jatuh akan mengalami kelumpuhan.

"_Tsk_. Di sini aku dokter, Kyuhyun_-ssi. _Sekali saja kau mempercayai ucapanku,"

"Sungmin jatuh dalam posisi duduk, benar?" lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun memperbaiki posisi duduknya, kemudian mengangguk. "_ne_. Dia jatuh dalam posisi duduk. Lalu, ia mengeluh sakit di pinggulnya. Ah, dia juga mengeluh kaki kanannya nyeri yang sangat hebat dan tidak bisa bergerak saat itu juga. Umm, pergelangan kaki kanannya… tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"aku akan menjelaskannya padamu." Dokter kembali menatap hasil foto _**rontgen**_ yang di pasangnya tadi.

"ini," ia menunjuk bagian tulang yang terlihat sedikit retak dan menonjol disana.

"bukan patah tulang yang hebat. Hanya _**fraktur **_ringan yang di sertai _**Greenstick**_. Dimana hanya ada salah satu sisi tulang saja yang patah. Sedangkan sisi lainnya membengkok. Umm… berdasarkan pengamatan tadi, integritas kulitnya pun utuh. Sama sekali tidak ada robek-an di kulitnya. Mengingat Sungmin hanya mengalami _**fraktur**_ ringan, aku hanya mengembalikan fragmen tulang ke posisi asalnya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk penuh mendengar penjelasan sang dokter. "jadi, separah itu ya?" ujarnya pelan. Terdengar sangat khawatir.

"tidak begitu parah,"

"_**Fraktur**_ seperti ini bisa di alami siapa saja. Kejadian yang di alami Sungmin, hampir mirip dengan terkilir. Dan kebetulan Sungmin memakai sepatu hak tinggi saat jatuh. Saat terpeleset, tanpa sengaja kaki kanannya meluncur lurus ke depan. Tak jauh berbeda dengan terpeleset kulit pisang, seperti itu." Dokter mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Ah… penyembuhannya berapa lama?"

"Ku pastikan, lima bulan dari sekarang, Sungmin bisa berjalan kembali." Jawab dokter dengan pasti. Kyuhyun mengangguk kembali.

"dan juga, ada lebam di bagian tulang ekornya."

"lebam?! Bagaimana bisa kau tahu tulang ekor Sungmin lebam? Kau mengintipnya?"

Suasana serius buyar seketika saat pertanyaan konyol keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Membuat sang dokter terpaksa melempar bolpoint ke arahnya. Sayang sekali, lemparan tersebut gagal mengenai Kyuhyun. Karena Kyuhyun lebih cepat memalingkan kepalanya sebelum bolpoint tadi mengenai kepalanya.

"ini zaman canggih. Apapun bisa di lihat menggunakan alat. Malah, kau juga bisa melihat sesuatu tanpa kasat mata! Lagipula, aku tak mempunyai napsu untuk melihat bokong orang lain!"

"bokongku lebih mengagumkan dari yang lain." Lanjut sang dokter, sedikit berbisik.

"benarkah?! Coba ku lihat."

"_YA!_"

* * *

"bagaimana, apa rasa sakitnya sudah berkurang, Nyonya?"

Perawat berseragam merah muda di ruang ICU tersebut memastikan keadaan Sungmin. Saat sebelumnya, Sungmin mengeluh rasa nyerinya kembali menyerang setelah dokter yang mengurusnya selesai mengobatinya. Mengembalikan fragmen tulang ke posisinya. Telapak kaki kanannya di sanggah sebuah gips yang tertutup oleh gumpalan perban hingga setengah betisnya. Terlihat rapi. Namun, mengerikan. Pasalnya, ukuran telapak kaki Sungmin menjadi besar sebelah.

"nyonya?" Sungmin membuka matanya lebar.

"bahkan aku belum menikah." Bisiknya.

"Ah, maaf. Saya kira, pria tadi yang mengantar nyonya itu… suami anda. Sekali lagi, maaf, N-nona Sungmin." ujar perawat tadi sambil membenarkan panggilannya pada Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa,"

"kira-kira, berapa lama kakiku di perban seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin.

"_Fraktur_nya tidak terlalu parah. Tapi, saya tidak bisa memastikannya, Nona. Sebaiknya, Nona tunggu dokter Kim saja. Tunggu dokter untuk menjelaskan semuanya." Perawat tadi melirik jam tangannya.

"sebentar lagi dokter Kim datang." Lanjutnya, di akhiri senyuman.

Sungmin mengangguk paham. Sedikit meratapi nasib kakinya yang terlihat bengkak lebam. Besar serta biru lebam di sekitar perban. Dari jarak pandangnya, persis seperti kaki gajah. Belum lagi, pinggulnya yang masih terasa nyeri. Membuatnya tak bebas bergerak.

"ada lagi yang nona butuhkan? Kalau tidak ada, saya permisi untuk memeriksa pasien lainnya."

"tidak ada." ucap Sungmin pelan.

Perawat tersebut kembali tersenyum. "baik, kalau nona memerlukan sesuatu, Nona bisa langsung memanggil suster jaga yang ada di sini. Sebentar lagi, dokter Kim datang. Anda juga bisa bertanya langsung padanya. Permisi, Nona." Perawat tadi pamit dan mulai meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sepi. Sungmin merasa kesepian di ruangan besar yang mengharuskannya berbaring sendirian. Iya, sendirian. Sungmin satu-satunya pasien di ruangan ICU. Tidak ada pasien darurat lain. Meskipun beberapa dokter jaga berada di sana, tetap saja membuatnya merasa sendiri. Ia pun tak habis pikir, kenapa Kyuhyun membawanya ke ruang ICU kalau akhirnya, ia hanya memerlukan sebuah gips dan gumpalan perban di kakinya. Tidakkah ini berlebihan? Tidakkah cukup hanya di pijit saja?

Tanpa suara melengking dari Ryeowook, suara Donghae yang hobi mengganggunya, dan tanpa suara Henry yang tak berhenti berkata 'lapar'. Ah, ia butuh mereka di sini.

"Sungmin bodoh! Kenapa kau selalu ceroboh, huh?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia menarik nafas berat. "kalau saja, aku menurut pada Kyuhyun untuk menunggunya menghabiskan _ramyeon_-nya. Ugh!" Sungmin refleks memukul paha kanannya keras. Giginya menggeretak, ada yang berdenyut di ujung sana.

"**AAARRGGHH…!**" teriaknya lantang. Kesakitan.

Dua dokter jaga yang berada di ruang tersebut, segera mendekati ranjang Sungmin. Ceroboh. Yah, ini kecerobohan Sungmin. Karena rasa kesalnya, ia salah memilih landasan saat memukul. Memukul paha kanan dan getarannya menyambar ke ujung kaki yang tengah di perban. Sakit? Nyeri.

Melihat kecerobohan Sungmin, Kyuhyun meringis dari balik pintu. "bodoh." Celetuknya.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri. Ia bisa merasakan nyeri yang di rasakan Sungmin barusan. Sedari tadi, sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah berniat masuk ke ruangan menemui Sungmin. Tapi, saat melihat Sungmin masih berbicara dengan perawat, ia urungkan niat tersebut. Apalagi saat sang perawat mengira dirinya suami Sungmin, hatinya sedikit berdesir. Biarpun dirinya seorang pria, Kyuhyun merasakan kedua pipinya memanas.

Seperti ini, ia lebih nyaman melihat Sungminnya dari jauh. Walaupun, Sungmin yang menjadi objek penglihatannya di sana, tengah tertatih kesakitan. Menahan nyeri dari luka di kakinya. Sampai getaran ponsel dalam saku celananya, memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menyudahi kegiatannya tersebut.

"_ye_?"

* * *

Raut wajah Ryeowook terlihat sangat gelisah. Bagaimana tidak? Satu jam lagi, tiba gilirannya bersama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk presentasi di depan para petinggi di perusahaannya. Menjelaskan keadaan saham pertengahan bulan Maret ini. Dan orang yang tengah ia cari, sama sekali tak nampak sedari jam istirahat kantor tadi. Ryeowook sibuk mencari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ke tempat yang biasa mereka datangi. Namun, nihil. Tetap saja, dua sosok tersebut menghilang tak berbekas. Seperti saat ini, tempat pencarian terakhirnya, _Pantry_. Tempat yang di jadikan 'favorit' bagi Sungmin untuk mendapatkan sedikit waktu tidurnya, tidak terlihat ia ada di sini.

_Kreeekkk…_

Suara denyit pintu, membuat Ryeowook segera menoleh ke arah pintu. "Minho_-ah_, kau lihat Sungmin? dari tadi aku mencarinya tapi, tidak ketemu. Kyuhyun juga begitu. Aku mencarinya ke kantin tapi, tidak ada. Tas mereka berdua juga masih lengkap di ruang kerja. Padahal kurang satu jam lagi, rapat di mulai. Mereka belum memberitahukan bagianku." Minho yang belum masuk ke pantry sepenuhnya, langsung di sambar keluhan dari Ryeowook.

"rapat batal dan di tunda minggu depan, _Noona_." Jawab Minho sambil menutup pintu.

"bagaimana bisa? Direktur Kangin yang memintanya hari ini,"

"lagipula, semalam aku merelakan untuk tidak tidur demi presentasi. Dan kau tahu, sekarang aku sangat mengantuk." Ryeowook kembali mengeluh.

Minho menarik salah satu kursi kosong di depannya dan duduk di sana. Tangan kanannya meraih teko air, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengambil gelas yang tersedia di atas meja pantry. "_Hah…_ dan _noona_ bisa tidur sekarang tanpa harus pusing memikirkan presentasi." tuturnya sambil menuangkan air ke dalam gelas.

"tapi, aku harus mengabari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kalau presentasi di undur." Ryeowook segera mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja dan membuka menu _'pesan'_ di ponsel hitamnya.

"tanpa _noona_ beritahu, mereka berdua sudah tahu."

Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatannya, melirik Minho yang tengah meneguk air minumnya.

"sudah tahu? Maksudmu?"

_Tuk._

Minho menaruh gelas kosongnya di atas meja. Ryeowook ikut memperhatikan gelas kosong yang bersentuhan dengan meja.

"Kyuhyun hyung sendiri yang menyuruhku menemui direktur Kangin untuk membatalkan rapat hari ini."

"apa? Mereka sudah tahu tapi, tidak mengabariku? Ceritanya mereka bersekongkol di belakangku?!" kesal Ryeowook.

"tadi mereka pergi bersama-"

"apa?! Setelah bersekongkol, mereka kabur bersama?!"

"mereka bukan kabur, _Noona_. _Aeuh_, dengarkan aku sampai selesai bicara dulu, Wookie _noona_!" Kali ini Minho yang merasa sedikit kesal dengan Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang tengah di landa emosi, akan berubah menjadi Ryeowook yang cerewet dan pemarah.

* * *

"jadi, rapat hari ini batal? Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal sudah lama sekali aku ingin melihat kebersamaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ku pastikan, mereka berdua akan menghasilkan presentasi hebat hari ini. Belum lagi, orang-orang yang melihatnya akan merasa iri karena keserasian mereka satu sama lain. Pemandangan yang indah. Benarkan, sayang?"

Kangin menatap aneh pada istrinya, Teuki, yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya saling menyatu. Senyumnya selalu mengembang. Membayangkan suasana romantis dalam imajinasinya.

"sudah?" tanya Kangin datar.

"sayang, tadi itu kau terlihat seperti bebek kelaparan." Celetuk Kangin, masih menatap Teuki.

"_mworago_?!"

Teuki kesal dengan ucapan Kangin yang menyebut dirinya 'bebek kelaparan'. Segera ia mendekati kursi Kangin, menggantungkan lengan kanannya di leher Kangin.

"kau ingin mati?" Teuki mengeratkan lengannya. Mencekik Kangin.

"Bunuh saja kalau kau berani." Kangin balik mengancam Teuki. Tak ada ketakutan atas perlakuan aneh istrinya.

"memangnya kau berani tinggal di rumah sendirian kalau aku tidak ada? Dan kalaupun aku mati, tidak ada lagi yang memanggilmu dengan sebutan _'bebek'_." Kangin menahan tawanya. Perlahan, ia merasakan 'pelukan' di lehernya mengendur.

"jangan." Teuki melepaskan 'cekikannya' dari leher kangin dan merapihkan kerah kemeja Kangin. Mengelusnya sayang.

"kau duluan yang memulai. Memangnya salah kalau aku berkhayal tentang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin? aku ingin melihat mereka bersama. Kau tahu, aku sangat ingin-"

"tanpa kau lihat, mereka sedang bersama sekarang." Potong Kangin.

"maksudmu?" tanya Teuki.

"mereka berdua di rumah sakit-"

"apa? Rumah sakit?! _Uri_ Kyunie _appo_?"

Kangin menggeleng pasrah. Sadar tak sadar, Teuki kembali mencekiknya. Tangannya yang masih menempel di kerah kemeja suaminya itu, seketika berubah menjadi sebuah tarikkan.

"lalu siapa kalau bukan Kyuhyun? Sungmin?"

"sayang, jawab aku!" ucap Teuki penasaran. Yah, meskipun sedikit memaksa.

"_ya_, bagaimana aku bisa menjawab kalau kedua tanganmu tidak kau lepas?!" kesal Kangin. "kau juga, kenapa harus dekat-dekat denganku seperti ini, sih?"

Oke, Teuki merasa, dirinya sedikit keterlaluan terhadap suaminya sendiri. Tapi, itu bukan kemauannya. Cekikan. Tarikan. Semua benar-benar refleks. Tanpa suruhan ataupun paksaan. Itu, kemauan lain. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa hari ini, dirinya ingin selalu dekat-dekat dengan Kangin.

"maaf. Tapi, ini salahmu juga. Sebelumnya, kau memutuskan telepon dariku. kau pikir aku tidak kesal? Sekarang, kau terlalu lama menjawab pertanyaanku,"

"Jawab. Siapa yang sakit?" lanjutnya.

"Sungmin. Dia jatuh di koridor lantai 8 dan Kyuhyun membawanya ke rumah sakit sebelah,"

"Minho bilang, Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan kaki kanannya. Sepertinya, dia terkilir. Atau… bisa jadi patah tulang." Kangin melirik istrinya, berharap ada 'sesuatu' yang terjadi. Namun, Teuki tetap diam dalam posisinya. Tak ada reaksi yang tercipta darinya. Teuki menatap Kangin dengan penuh arti.

* * *

"APA?!"

"patah? Minho_-ah_, kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku seperti biasanya, kan?" tanya Ryeowook curiga.

Ryeowook. Ia bukannya tak percaya dengan ucapan Minho yang sebelumnya menjelaskan semua kejadian di waktu jam istirahat tadi. Hanya saja, ia takut kalau Minho sedang mengerjainya. Karena hanya dirinyalah yang paling mudah di jaili oleh Minho.

"aku sudah libur mengerjai orang lain, _Noona_. Kalau kau tak percaya dengan penjelasanku, telepon Kyuhyun _hyung_ saja. Kyuhyun _hyung _yang membawanya tadi. Ke rumah sakit sebelah, mungkin."

Secepat mungkin, Ryeowook bergegas bangkit dari duduknya. Mengambil serta ponsel dan buku catatannya dari atas meja. Mendekati pintu _pantry_ dengan sedikit berlari dan tubuhnya menghilang dari balik pintu.

Selepasnya, Minho menghela nafasnya berat. Masih ada perasaan menyesal dari dalam dirinya. 360 derajat sangat berbeda. Tak sebanding dengan sarapan tadi pagi. Dimana Sungmin menyuruhnya untuk sarapan bersama di ruang **8F**. Dan siang harinya, ia malah 'membalasnya' dengan sebuah kesalahan. Kesalahan kecil yang berakibat sangat fatal. Sampai tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya.

"Haaahhhh…" Minho kembali mendesah.

* * *

"lima bulan? Kalau selama itu, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku? Dokter, apa tidak bisa lebih kurang dari itu? Pekerjaanku… huh."

"Nona Sungmin, kau ini tidak sedang berbelanja di pasar dengan seenaknya menawar padaku. Lima bulan. Sudah ku berikan waktu paling singkat untukmu. Biasanya, aku menyuruh pasien yang mengalami patah tulang sepertimu, delapan bulan. Bahkan ada yang sampai tahunan. Untung saja kau hanya mengalami _**fraktur**__**simple**_. Jadi, waktu untuk penyembuhannya lebih singkat."

"tapi-"

"turuti saja saran dokter. Urusan pekerjaan, biar aku yang mengurusnya. Lagipula, kau belum bisa banyak bergerak karena keadaan pinggulmu." Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Menatapnya dengan pandangan tak suka.

'_Pinggul'_, sedikit sangsi mendengar kata tersebut keluar langsung dari mulut Kyuhyun. Lebih hebatnya, itu berhasil membuatnya… merinding.

"Ah, iya. Hampir saja lupa. Apa pinggulmu masih terasa sakit?" tanya dokter.

"umm, iya." Sungmin mengangguk malu.

"aku menyuruh perawat untuk memakaikan bantal saat kau tidur maupun duduk, karena ada lebam di tulang ekormu." Sungmin melirik bantal yang tengah di dudukinya.

"Tidak terlalu parah. Untung saja jatuhnya tidak terlalu keras. Kalau terjadi, tubuhmu akan melumpuh. Begitu juga dengan kakimu, kalau tidak cepat di tangani, patahannya akan melebar dan kau akan kehilangan kakimu. Berterima kasihlah pada Kyuhyun yang dengan sigap dan cepat membawamu kesini, Nona."

Ah… penuturan dokter Kim barusan, benar-benar membuat Sungmin tak enak hati dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang terlihat 'konyol', mempunyai pribadi yang luar biasa. Kesigapan Kyuhyunlah yang membuatnya masih bisa melihat telapak kaki kanannya, walaupun dalam keadaan di perban. Sungmin merasa, ia sudah sangat merepotkan Kyuhyun.

Pandangan dokter Kim beralih ke arah nakas. Tangannya menyentuh kotak obat di atas nakas samping kiri ranjang Sungmin.

"obatnya belum di minum?"

"ppfftt… ." Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang menahan tawanya.

"kau harus meminumnya nona Sungmin." Sungmin kembali menoleh ke arah dokter.

"_ye_? _Eoh_, ah… itu, aku lupa meminumnya, Dokter. Aku akan meminumnya. Iya, aku akan meminumnya. Nanti." tatapan Sungmin kembali jatuh pada Kyuhyun. Kali ini berbeda. Tatapan penuh arti. Seolah meminta bantuan.

"Ekhem," Dehem Kyuhyun.

"aku pastikan Sungmin akan minum obatnya segera, Dokter."

"bagus. Tugasku masih banyak,"

"Kyuhyun_-ssi_, kalau butuh apa-apa, kau tinggal panggil aku di ruang kerja." Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Nona Sungmin, aku permisi." Pamit sang dokter.

"_Ne. kamsahamnida, uisanim_." Ucap Sungmin sesopan mungkin.

Setelah dokter Kim memberikan senyumannya pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, ia bergegas keluar ruangan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sesampainya di bibir pintu, dokter Kim langsung di sambut beberapa perawat yang kebetulan lewat depan ruangan ICU. Tampak sekali perawat tersebut sangat menghormati dokter Kim di rumah sakit ini. Membungkuk bersama sambil melemparkan senyuman untuknya.

Dokter yang memang terlihat tampan itu, sangat di segani di rumah sakit ini. Bahkan, sebagian raut wajah perawat yang bergerombol tadi, berubah. Merona. Malu bila bertatapan langsung dengan dokter Kim. Pesona dokter Kim tak kalah dari idol grup di luar sana. Dokter dan tampan. Perpaduan yang luar biasa menurut orang kebanyakan.

Sungmin yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum. Begitupun Kyuhyun, senyum tipisnya terbentuk di wajah tampannya. Namun, tak berlangsung lama. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin. Memperhatikan Sungmin dengan seksama. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin mendapati Kyuhyun menatap dirinya.

"_wae_? Ada yang salah denganku?" Sungmin membuka percakapan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "_ani_. Hanya tak habis pikir saja. Wanita dewasa bahkan terlewat dewasa sepertimu masih saja takut dengan obat. Sebenarnya usiamu itu berapa, sih?"

Sungmin menunduk. Bibirnya tak sengaja maju ke depan. Mengerucut. Ada perasaan kesal, juga malu dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan. Tak bisa di pungkiri, Sungmin memang takut dengan obat sejak kecil. Jangankan dengan obat ukuran paling kecil, tablet seukuran permen karet ataupun kapsul sekalipun, ia tak mampu menelannya. Setiap obat yang sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya, selalu tak lolos ke dalam kerongkongannya. Selalu menempel di sekitar bibir bagian dalamnya. Dan itu mengeluarkan rasa pahit yang berasal dari obat, bukan? Mau tak mau, ia harus memuntahkan kembali 'musuh besarnya' itu. Tidak ada yang tahu akan hal ini. Hanya Kyuhyun.

"ku kira, phobiamu sudah menghilang."

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati nakas di samping kiri ranjang Sungmin. Meraih botol kecil berisi obat. Membukanya perlahan, dan mengeluarkannya dari sana. Tangannya kembali sibuk. Meraih sebuah gelas yang sudah terisi air dan membawanya ke hadapan Sungmin.

"apa?" tanya Sungmin curiga. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu kalau Kyuhyun akan memaksanya minum obat. Dahinya mengernyit. Tanda kalau Sungmin menolaknya.

"kali ini turuti semua saran dokter Kim kalau kau ingin bekerja lagi." Tutur Kyuhyun tak terbantahkan.

Bekerja lagi. Kalimat dari mulut Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin mampu melawan takutnya terhadap obat. Yah, Sungmin ingin cepat sembuh. Ia ingin cepat berjalan kembali. Menjejakkan kembali kakinya di kantor.

Walaupun perasaan takut masih melekat pada dirinya, Sungmin mulai membuka mulutnya saat tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang obat mengarah padanya.

Pahit. Rasa itu mulai muncul di dalam sana. Segera ia meraih gelas dari tangan Kyuhyun dan meneguknya habis. Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"hahaha… Minnie, obatnya tak sebesar sepatumu. Kenapa kau meneguk airnya satu gelas penuh? Hahaha… ."

Sungmin mengelap sudut bibirnya yang basah karena air. "diam, Kyunie! Kalau dokter lain tahu, aku malu!" omelnya.

Refleks, Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin. "_aigoo…_ ini yang membuatku tak pernah berhenti mengejarmu, Minnie."

* * *

Ryeowook berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Setelah mendapati posisi Sungmin dari resepsionis, ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruangan ICU. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sungmin. Ingin tahu kabar Sungmin.

Tadi, setelah Minho menceritakan semuanya padanya, Ryeowook bergegas menuju ruangan kerjanya. Tanpa pengetahuan siapapun, Ryeowook mengambil tasnya. Meninggalkan ruang kerjanya untuk bertemu Sungmin. Menuju rumah sakit yang tepat bersebelahan dengan kantornya. Ia mendapat informasi dari satpam kantor yang kebetulan bertugas saat itu. Satpam tersebut melihat Kyuhyun berlari, membopong Sungmin ke arah rumah sakit sebelah.

Sedikit bingung. Ryeowook tak tahu dimana letak ruang ICU rumah sakit ini. Sekian lama rumah sakit ini di bangun, baru kali ini ia menjejakkan kakinya ke dalam. Berharap menemukan ruang ICU, ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke berbagai arah. Sampai tak menyadari seorang dokter berjalan di depannya.

_Brak._

"ponselku!" teriaknya. Ryeowook memungut ponselnya yang jatuh karena menabrak dokter di depannya.

"_agashi, gwaenchanseumnika_?" tanya dokter yang di tabraknya tadi.

Tak ada jawaban dari Ryeowook. Ia masih dalam posisi berjongkok, mengusap-usap ponselnya yang… ah, untung saja tak rusak. Hanya ada sedikit goresan di sana. Ada perasaan tak rela ponselnya terjatuh. Ia ingin sekali menyalahkan dokter tersebut. Tapi, bagaimana lagi? Memang dialah yang salah.

"_cwesonghamnida_," Dokter tadi membungkuk ke arahnya. Menatap Ryeowook sekilas, Ryeowook yang tak membalas kata maafnya.

"ku lihat, kau sedang kebingungan. Kau mencari apa?"

Ryeowook mulai berdiri. "temanku. Lee Sungmin. Resepsionis di depan bilang, dia di rawat di ruang ICU. Aku tak tahu ruang itu dimana. Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke rumah sakit ini."

"Sungmin? Lee Sungmin?"

"_Ne_. Sungmin. Nama lengkapnya Lee Sungmin. Pasien patah tulang. Dokter mengenalnya? Tolong beritahu aku dimana ruang ICU berada."

Dokter tadi memutar tubuhnya. "di depan ada belokan, kau ambil yang kanan. ICU di sana, _Agashi_,"

"kebetulan aku dari sana. Nona Sungmin masih disana." Jelas sang dokter yang tak lain adalah dokter Kim.

"ah, _kamsahamnida_." Ryeowook membungkuk sopan padanya.

"maaf juga karena aku sudah menabrakmu dokter… Kim." Ryeowook menunjuk papan nama yang menempel di jas putih dokter Kim.

* * *

Ryeowook mengikuti petunjuk dari dokter Kim tadi yang menyuruhnya belok ke kanan. Memang benar. Kini ia bisa melihat tulisan 'ICU' di depannya. Tanpa ragu, ia masuk dan mendekati meja dimana dokter jaga berada.

"bisakah aku bertemu dengan pasien bernama Lee Sungmin? aku saudaranya." Tanya Ryeowook dengan sedikit alasan.

"pasien Lee Sungmin ada di sebelah sana, _Agashi_." Dokter jaga menunjuk arah ranjang yang di tempati oleh Sungmin seorang. Mengingat hanya Sungmin pasien satu-satunya di ruangan tersebut.

Ryeowook membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Melihat pemandangan yang tersaji. Ia berjalan mendekati tempat Sungmin tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih pada dokter jaga sebelumnya.

"k-kalian berdua sedang ap-pa?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh cepat ke arah asal suara. Keduanya kaget. Mereka tak mengira Ryeowook akan menyusulnya ke rumah sakit ini. Rumah sakit yang bersebelahan dengan kantornya. Mengingat, rumah sakit di Seoul terlalu banyak. Sehingga sangat sulit mencari pasien baru.

Ryeowook masih berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang Sungmin. Bergantian memandangi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Diam.

* * *

**TBC YA...**

**Maaf sebelumnya. Gak tau juga kenapa FF ini "di hapus", padahal baru update CHAPTER 3 ini :'(  
**

**Ah, udahlaahhh. Terima kasih ya… babayyyy (^^,)v**

**chapter 4 soon**


End file.
